The invention relates to a home appliance, in particular to a washing and/or drying machine, having a detergent feeding device comprising at least one detergent storing compartment for storing a detergent, wherein the detergent storing compartment can be used for storing of a solid (powder) detergent and for storing a liquid detergent.
KR-A-10-2005-0047424 discloses a washing machine having a detergent feeding device and therein three detergent compartments. One of the compartments has a pivotable supported partition member that can be swung between an open and a closed position. In the closed position a partial compartment is formed within the detergent compartment and liquid detergent can be stored in the partial compartment. When the partition member is swung aside, powder detergent can be filled into the detergent compartment. Two bearings are provided in the detergent compartment for pivotably mounting the partition member, which has a vertical pivoting axis.
KR-A-10-2005-0045258 proposes another detergent feeding device having one detergent compartment with a partition member for switching between liquid detergent supply and powder detergent supply. Within the detergent compartment the partition member can be moved between a middle position and a rear position. The partition member has two protruding pins at its lateral upper sides that extend into guiding grooves formed on both lateral side walls of the detergent compartment. From the rear position to the middle position the partition member can be moved by lifting the partition member guided along a downward extending rear end of the guiding groove, moving the partition member to an elevated middle position by a horizontal parallel movement within the guiding grooves, and then lowering the partition member at the middle position within downward extending ends of the guiding grooves. In its lowered middle position the lower edge of the partition member rests at a stop arranged at the bottom surface of the detergent compartment just behind the lower edge of the partition member so as to prevent the partition member from swinging to the backside and releasing thereby the liquid detergent.